The Way You Look At Me
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Kau membuatku percaya bahwa tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam cara kau melihatku./Christian Bautista's The Way You Look At Me/yewook/GS/DLDR!


~The Way You Look At Me~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Kau membuatku percaya bahwa tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam cara kau melihatku.

*a/n: The Way You Look At Me belongs to Christian Bautista. The Indonesian Translation of The Lyrics by Kim Sooyeon.

oooooooooooooooooooo

.

_**No one ever saw me like you do**_

_**All the things that I could add up too**_

_**(Tak ada seorangpun yang melihatku seperti kau melihatku**_

_**Semua hal yang dapat kulakukan juga)**_

.

.

.

"Itu perbuatan Jongwoon! Dia yang merusakkan prakaryanya Sungmin!"

"Iya! Dia kan iri sama Sungmin bisa membuat prakarya sebagus itu!"

Jongwoon kecil hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, berusaha keras agar tidak menangis. ia membiarkan seluruh teman sekelasnya menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Tega sekali kau Jongwoon! Kasihan kan Sungmin!"

Lagi, Jongwoon hanya terdiam membisu. Diam-diam diliriknya ekspresi wajah Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Sungmin hanya menatapnya tak percaya di sudut kelas sana, sedang duduk memegangi prakaryanya yang hancur berantakan, dengan mata memerah karena menangis dipeluk oleh teman-temannya.

Sementara Jongwoon berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah teman sekelasnya yang menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Sonsaengnim tentang ini!" seru seseorang.

Jongwoon hanya mendesah sedih. Kenapa ia harus selalu mengalami ini. Apa hanya karena dia anak baru di sekolah ini? Anak baru yang terlalu pendiam, makanya ia selalu diperlakukan seburuk ini? Tidak adakah seseorang yang mau mengerti kalau sebenarnya Jongwoon itu-

"Tunggu!"

Suasana kelas yang semula ribut oleh tuduhan akan perusakan prakarya Sungmin oleh Jongwoon, hening seketika setelah sebuah seruan nyaring terdengar.

Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan yang diikat dua itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, menatap Jongwoon tajam. Jongwoon tidak bisa menangkap arti tatapan itu. ia hanya bisa memerhatikan saat gadis bermanik karamel itu bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang sedang terisak kecil di pojok kelas. Poni di dahi gadis itu bergerak lucu akibat gerakannya yang cepat.

"Sungminnie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Akan kubantu merapikannya lagi. kau tenang saja!" serunya kemudian, bernada ceria

"Benarkah, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin menatap gadis itu penuh harap. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Jongwoon masih terus memerhatikan dalam diam. Wookie? ah dia ingat! Nama gadis itu Ryeowook. Teman sekelasnya juga, Kim Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon-ah, apa benar kau yang merusakkan prakarya Sungminnie?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Jongwoon dalam tepat di mata. Jongwoon agak kaget dipandangi tiba-tiba seperti itu. jujur ia agak gugup harus menatap Ryeowook balik. Bukan karena ia merasa bersalah, bukan. Entah karena apa, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tahu jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan cara yang aneh.

"A-anni..." perlahan Jongwoon menjawab, dengan sebuah gelengan kecil di kepalanya. Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, memandangi Jongwoon seakan berusaha menelisik isi pikiran dan kebenaran akan ucapan anak lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Putusnya.

Seisi kelas, termasuk Jongwoon terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia percaya begitu saja?!

"Tapi, Ryeowook-ah!" protes salah satu anak

"Jongwoon tidak mungkin berbohong. Ya kan Jongwoonnie?" Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Jongwoon lagi. Jongwoon yang gugup hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu bukan dia pelakunya!" sahutnya ringan.

Setelah itu, hanya dalam waktu semenit dengan mudah Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Membuat mereka berhenti menuduh Jongwoon meskipun Jongwoon tahu, kekesalan dan ketidakpercayaan itu pasti masih tertanam di hati mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi yang Jongwoon tahu hari ini, bahwa Ryeowook punya kemampuan khusus untuk menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Ryeowook karena gadis itu begitu baik hati dan dicintai oleh semuanya. Mana mungkin mereka mau membantah Ryeowook.

Dan kali ini Jongwoon juga begitu. Ia mulai tertarik oleh tatapan polos dan gaya nyentrik gadis Kim yang begitu berbeda itu.

Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang menatap Jongwoon dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tak ada seorangpun.

.

.

.

_**I never knew just what a smile was worth**_

_**But your eyes see everything without a single word**_

_**(Aku tak pernah tahu senyuman seperti apa yang pantas-untuk kuberikan padamu**_

_**Tapi matamu melihat semuanya tanpa sepatah katapun-yang perlu diucapkan)**_

.

.

.

"Jongwoonnie!"

Buk!

Jongwoon mengaduh pelan saat dirasanya punggungnya tertubruk oleh sesuatu yang keras. Ia menoleh dan didapatinya Ryeowook sedang berdiri di belakangnya, cengengesan. Jongwoon menghela napas maklum.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu Jongwoonnie!" sahut Ryeowook lagi. Jongwoon mengernyit. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Hei, ini kue hasil percobaan kemarin sore bersama Teuki unnie. Dicoba ya!" seru Ryeowook begitu nyaring hingga beberapa murid yang lewat di koridor SM Senior High School itu menoleh heran.

Jongwoon menatap senyum cerah yang dipasang di wajah polos milik Ryeowook itu. yeoja yang telah menjadi teman dekat satu-satunya yang ia punya sejak sekolah dasar. yeoja satu-satunya yang tahu dan mengerti segala hal tentang Jongwoon, kapan Jongwoon berulang tahun, apa makanan yang Jongwoon suka jika ia sedang sakit, apa yang harus dilakukan jika Jongwoon sedang bad mood, sesuatu seperti itu.

Ryeowooklah satu-satunya, yang menawarkan pertemanan pada Jongwoon di saat semuanya menatap Jongwoon begitu buruk. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Jongwoon juga sadar, Ryeowooklah yang mendiami hatinya dan memiliki seluruhnya selama ini.

"Aku..." Jongwoon mengusap hidungnya dengan gugup.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sama-sama!" Ryeowook tersenyum menatapnya.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk. Ia balas melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook saat yeoja itu berpamitan untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Ryeowook tahu Jongwoon bukan tipe orang yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan mudah. Ryeowook hapal sikap Jongwoon yang dapat gugup dengan mudah kapanpun seseorang berbuat baik padanya, membuatnya sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada orang itu, atau bahkan sekedar mengucapkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang simpel.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Ryeowook tahu semua itu.

.

.

.

"Jongwoonnie?"

Ryeowook menatap bingung pada Jongwoon yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya dengan tubuh gemetar. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan tatapan matanya yang kosong membuat Ryeowook tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa, Jongwoon?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Jongjin...Jongjin ditabrak lari..dia sedang dioperasi dengan kemungkinan keberhasilan hanya 25 persen. Aku..Jongjinnie dia...aku..." Jongwoon masih menatap nyalang. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil dengan sedih.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menarik tangan Jongwoon dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Diajaknya Jongwoon duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jongwoon sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi bergerak lembut mengelus kepala Jongwoon.

Dengan pelan Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Jongwoon berbaring di pangkuannya dalam diam. Tangan Ryeowook masih menggenggam tangan Jongwoon erat. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya sedikitpun. Ia tahu hanya inilah yang Jongwoon butuhkan saat ini.

Sementara itu, Jongwoon memerhatikan manik karamel milik Ryeowook dalam keheningan. Tatapan yang begitu lembut itu seolah dapat mengatakan segalanya. Bahwa Jongwoon akan baik-baik saja. Jongjin juga akan baik-baik saja dan Jongwoon dapat tenang lagi setelahnya.

Dada Jongwoon bergemuruh. Saat ia mendengar kabar tentang Jongjin, jujur ia begitu panik hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Alih-alih mengunjungi adiknya itu di rumah sakit, ia malah bertandang ke apartemen Ryeowook.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu, bahwa ia dapat mendapatkan ketenangannya disana. Bahwa hanya Ryeowooklah yang tahu bagaimana harus mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Karena Jongwoon sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia benar-benar takut dan lemah tak berdaya saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Lirih Jongwoon, pelan sekali. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jongwoon juga ingin membalas senyum itu, namun ia tidak yakin senyuman seperti apa yang harus diberikannya. Senyuman apa yang kira-kira pantas diberikannya untuk Ryeowook yang telah setia berada disisinya selama ini.

Bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

_**'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**_

_**(Karena ada sesuatu dalam cara kau melihatku**_

_**Seperti hatiku tahu kau adalah bagian yang hilang-dari diriku)**_

.

.

.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang." Gumam Jongwoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang mata elangnya memerhatikan hidangan yang terletak di atas meja panjang di ruang tengah. Begitu banyak ibunya memasak hari ini. Ibunya itu memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jongwoon, sekaligus kelulusan putra sulungnya itu dari SMA.

Jongwoon sebenarnya merasa malu. Ia sudah terlalu besar untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Tapi berhubung bentuk dari acara ini hanyalah seperti acara kumpul-kumpul biasa, jadi ia masih bisa memakluminya. Mereka hanya mengundang keluarga dekat dan beberapa sepupu.

Jongwoon menata piring dan mangkuk dengan pikiran melayang. Didalam kepalanya ia berpikir dengan keras. Kira-kira apa yang kurang ya? ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa sepanjang hari ini.

Diambilnya ponselnya dari dalam saku. Jongwoon tersentak kaget saat melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang berupa selcanya bersama Ryeowook itu.

Ah ya tentu saja! Ryeowook! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan yeoja itu!

Bibir Jongwoon mengulum sebuah senyum. Seluruh aspek didalam kehidupannya tak akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tak akan terasa sempurna jika yeoja bersuara cempreng itu tak hadir di sisinya.

"Umma!" seru Jongwoon ke arah dapur

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku mengundang Ryeowook?" tanyanya penuh harap

"Tentu saja! ajaklah dia kemari!" sahut nyonya Kim

Jongwoon kembali tersenyum senang. Ditatapnya raut wajah lucu yang dipasang Ryeowook di selca mereka itu. kedua pipi yang menggembung dengan bibir yang mengkerucut lucu.

_Cute._

"Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ah?" sapa Jongwoon saat teleponnya diangkat oleh Ryeowook di seberang sana.

"_Jongwoonnie? Tumben menelepon?"_

"Bisa kau datang ke rumahku? Umma mengadakan syukuran kecil-kecilan untuk lulusan," ujar Jongwoon

"_Kapan?"_

"Sekarang,"

"_Apa?! Kenapa memberi tahuku tiba-tiba begini, Jongwoon! Aku kan belum mandi!_ _Awas kau ya jangan sampai memulai acaranya tanpa aku! Tunggu!"_

Jongwoon terkekeh diam-diam saat mendengar seruan panik Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Acaranya tidak akan terasa lengkap tanpa kau. Aku akan menunggumu."

Jongwoon kembali tersenyum. Didalam hati ia berpikir.

Tentu saja, tanpa kehadiran Ryeowook semuanya tidak akan terasa lengkap, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Karena Ryeowook itu seperti potongan yang hilang yang akan melengkapi puzzle hidup Jongwoon.

.

.

.

_**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see**_

_**But there's somethin' in the way you look at me**_

_**(Kau membuatku percaya bahwa tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini**_

_**Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lihat**_

_**Tapi ada sesuatu dalam cara kau melihatku)**_

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa makan yang teratur. Rajin-rajinlah membersihkan apartemenmu. Kau tidak akan konsentrasi belajar dengan kondisi apartemen yang kotor!"

"Iya, Ryeowookie,"

"Kenakan pakaian yang bersih dan rapi. Buat kesan bagus dengan orang yang berinteraksi denganmu!"

"Oke,"

"Jangan terlalu pendiam! Bersosialisasilah sedikit! Minum-minum dengan teman priamu jika kau sudah cukup umur nanti!"

"Alkohol itu tidak sehat, Wookie..." bantah Jongwoon tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mendelik, menatapnya tidak senang.

"Jongwoonnie!" ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah sekali-sekali boleh juga." Jongwoon mengalah.

Ia menarik napas dengan gugup. Dengan gelisah ia duduk sembari menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Ryeowook menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu. ditatapnya Jongwoon selembut mungkin untuk menenangkannya.

"Jongwoonnie,"

"Ryeowook-ah aku..aku tidak yakin aku.." Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook ragu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok orang tua dan adiknya yang berdiri memandanginya dari jauh. Jongwoon sudah berpamitan pada mereka dan kini ia tinggal berpamitan pada Ryeowook saja.

Hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali agar pikiran itu tertanam di kepalamu?! Kau itu pintar dan rajin, Jongwoonnie. Nilai-nilaimu sangat bagus dan kemampuanmu tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja. tempatmu memilih kuliah ini sudah sangat cocok untukmu!" Ryeowook memulai

"Benarkah? Tapi aku.." Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook sayu.

Kekurangan terbesar yang dimiliki Jongwoon adalah ia tidak pernah percaya diri. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang ia punya, maka dari itu ia memiliki pribadi yang terkesan pendiam dan tertutup. Ia tidak pernah yakin bahwa ia sanggup berkuliah di negeri Sakura demi memenuhi beasiswanya. Hei, bahkan dari awal Ryeowooklah yang mendaftarkannya ke beasiswa itu. ia hanya menurut saja. dan masih tak percaya sampai saat ini bahwa ia berhasil lolos.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu percaya itu!" Ryeowook mengangguk yakin.

Tapi Jongwoon memercayai Ryeowook. Jika Ryeowook berkata begitu, maka ia tahu itu benar dan ia akan melakukannya.

Karena Ryeowooklah satu-satunya yang tulus berteman dengannya. Satu-satunya yang mengerti benar akan Jongwoon dan dapat melihat Jongwoon dengan cara yang berbeda.

Karena Ryeowooklah satu-satunya yang Jongwoon cintai. Jika itu kemauan Ryeowook ia harus pergi jauh untuk menuntut ilmu, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Mungkin kau benar." Gumam Jongwoon. Mendengar itu Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Dengan erat ia memeluk Jongwoon. Membuat Jongwoon dapat mencium aroma manis dari tubuhnya dengan jelas. Jongwoon tahu pasti akan sangat sulit berpisah dengan sosok ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kim Jongwoon Hwaiting!"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang Ryeowook lihat dalam dirinya, kemampuan yang Ryeowook yakini begitu besarnya Jongwoon miliki. Jongwoon hanya tahu ia hanya perlu memercayai Ryeowook.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

_**I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes**_

_**All I know is it happens every time**_

_**(Aku tak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa aku berbeda di matamu**_

_**Yang kutahu hanyalah itu terjadi setiap waktu)**_

.

.

.

"Jongwoonnie, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Jongwoon tersentak. Ia mendongak dan melihat yeoja berambut kecokelatan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu menatapnya tajam. Manik karamel yang sama yang pernah menatapnya begitu dalam pertama kalinya sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu.

"Aku..."

"Kau itu tidak berubah, ya! selalu saja seperti ini!" gerutu Ryeowook. Jongwoon hanya meringis. Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia sudah banyak berubah, kok. Ia tak sepemalu dan sependiam yang dulu. Ia bahkan sudah memupuk begitu banyak kepercayaan diri di dalam dirinya.

"Katakanlah sesuatu! Tujuh tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau muncul begitu saja didepan apartemenku kemudian melamarku! Aku sudah menjawab ya! kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" omel Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah.

Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ia kedengaran konyol. Begitu konyol.

Empat tahun kuliah di negeri Sakura. Dua tahun wajib militer dan setahun setelahnya memulai karirnya sendiri. Berkat kerja keras dan dedikasinya, Jongwoon meraih posisi dan keberhasilan yang cukup memuaskan untuk ukuran seorang pemula.

Kemudian Jongwoon ingat. Ia telah kehilangan kontaknya dengan Ryeowook selama bertahun-tahun. Ia bahkan sudah tak pernah melihat wajah manis itu lagi.

Kemudian ia takut. Takut Ryeowook sudah ada yang mengambil. Ketakutan itu begitu besar muncul di hatinya sehingga dengan nekat ia mencari alamat Ryeowook ke segala sumber. Buku telepon, internet, alumni sekolah, tetangga, semuanya! Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Ryeowook yang telah memilih untuk memiliki apartemen sendiri setelah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Dan Jongwoon datang begitu saja. dengan sebuah cincin yang ia beli dengan terburu-buru dan dengan tubuh banjir keringat dingin, ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Ryeowook untuk melamar yeoja itu.

Bahkan mereka belum sempat melepas kangen.

"Jongwoonnie jangan melamun!" seruan Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Jongwoon. Jongwoon menatap wajah manis yang memerah padam itu. ternyata tidak hanya dirinya, tapi Ryeowook juga malu.

"Aku hanya..bingung..dan bertanya-tanya..." sahut Jongwoon mulai membuka suaranya

"Ya?" Ryeowook menatap ingin tahu

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerimaku..maksudku..kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan..dan..yah, begitulah. Aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu padaku.."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah tanya!" potong Ryeowook. Jongwoon tertawa gugup.

"o-oke. Itu salahku. Tapi..tapi kenapa..bagaimana bisa kau menerimaku?" Jongwoon memandang Ryeowook penasaran. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu, selama ini apa sebenarnya yang Ryeowook lihat dari seseorang sepertinya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Karena kau adalah Kim Jongwoon. Dan aku mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon." Jawab Ryeowook begitu simpel, tersipu malu.

Sekujur tubuh Jongwoon menghangat begitu saja setelah mendengarnya. Ia merasa jauh lebih rileks.

Hanya itukah? Karena dirinya hanya seorang Kim Jongwoon?

"Terima kasih." Jongwoon tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya itu ucapanmu?!" sahut Ryeowook. Jongwoon terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selama ini, selalu!"

Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka pun berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya hari itu.

.

.

.

Jongwoon dapat merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang begitu hangat menusuk wajahnya. Ia mengernyit dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dan hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah wajah polos Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum senang. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan dielusnya punggung telanjang nan halus milik istri barunya itu. disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dan menyeringai kecil saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Ryeowook yang tak berbalutkan apapun.

Dengkuran halus dan hembusan napas yang dapat ia dengar dari Ryeowook itulah yang paling Jongwoon syukuri. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai masih dapat menemaninya di sampingnya di dunia ini.

Jongwoon mengelus pipi Ryeowook. Ia telah menemukannya. Potongan terakhir dalam puzzlenya. Bagian terakhir yang begitu berharga yang dapat melengkapi kehidupannya. Begitu sempurna.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh senandung kecil dari suara baritone Jongwoon. Bibirnya melantunkan lirik dari sebuah serenade yang sangat ia sukai. Dibisikkannya serenade itu di telinga Ryeowook. Berharap istrinya itu dapat bangun dengan segera dan menemani harinya selanjutnya, hingga selamanya.

"_Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me,_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece,_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be,_

_I never know what you see,_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me."_

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooo

Untuk para pembaca, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan semua fic saya yg lain, dan terutama juga buat yang mereview.

gomawo!


End file.
